Jeff Andonuts
Jeff Andonuts (ジェフ Jefu) is a character in EarthBound. He is the third character to join Ness, and also the only permanent member of his team who is unable to use PSI abilities. To compensate, he can repair objects, although what exactly he can repair is based on his IQ level and the broken items he has in his inventory. He usually uses Guns as his primary weapons, along with an assortment of different projectile items like bottle rockets. Biography Jeff Andonuts is a resident of the Snow Wood Boarding School in Winters, FoggyLand, and the son of the great professor Dr. Andonuts, when he joins the adventure. Paula communicates with him telepathically to rescue them from captivity in Threed. After acquiring the Sky Runner from his father, Jeff travels to Threed and rescues Ness and Paula, securing his place as one of the chosen four. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Jeff appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker based off his clay model, with the distinct change of his outfit's color and that he is looking up. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary increases their PK attack by 24. He also appears as an Assist Trophy, launching bottle rockets at his opponents. Trivia *Jeff's equivalent in EarthBound's prequel, Mother, is said to be Loid. Both Jeff and Loid share similar roles in their corresponding games, in addition to having similar appearances. These similarities extend to both characters being very intelligent, skilled at building inventions and wearing glasses. They are also both unable to use PSI. In addition both characters are found at schools. *Jeff's equivalent in EarthBound's sequel, Mother 3, is said to be Duster. While neither Jeff nor Duster share similar roles in their corresponding games, in addition lacking similar appearances, there are similarities extending between each other's use of tools as their primary weapon and their lack of PSI. *Jeff is the only permanent party member other than Ness to never temporarily leave the party. *Using the Don't Care naming option, possible names for Jeff are "Jeff", "Dan", "Henry", "Isaac", "Ralph", "Sean", and "Rob". *Jeff seems to have a very strained relationship with his father; if Jeff mentions him, he will often say "Dad", followed by, "I mean, Dr. Andonuts," indicating something along the lines that he does not consider Dr. Andonuts to be a fatherly figure. Also, when Jeff stops by Dr. Andonuts's lab, he doesn't seem to recognize Jeff, nor does he make any sort of fatherly actions. Something similar happens when Jeff is in Ness's party and they go see Dr. Andonuts so they can get to Summers; Jeff is mostly unnoticed by Dr. Andonuts. This troubled relationship seems to be resolved after Giygas is defeated, however. *Jeff cannot perform any smash attacks with his regular weapons (Jeff mainly uses Guns and they do not hit anything like baseball bats or etc. do). However, in Mother 1 + 2, Jeff can hit SMAAASH!!es with his guns. This is probably an error in the game's programming. *Jeff's sprite's glasses appear as if Jeff was looking diagonally. This is more noticeable in Mother 1 + 2 because the Game Boy Advance does not have as much resolution as a television or an SNES. *In the Mother 1+2 Art Book, Jeff is shown in concept art to be wearing a red t-shirt and brown shorts before using his finalized outfit. He is also shown by himself with a yellow Bicycle several times, which does not occur during the game. *Jeff is the only character in Earthbound that the Photo Master takes a picture of without Ness. *Jeff is the only party member in Earthbound to not learn PSI. *It has been speculated that Jeff's father, Dr. Andonuts, may be Loid from Mother. This is due to similar hair color and the fact that they both hide in trash cans when scared. Since Loid is eleven years old in 1980, this would imply that Dr. Andonuts is thirty-one years old in 199X when EarthBound occurs. Tessie Conceptual.jpg|Jeff riding on the head of Tessie in a boat Stonehenge Concept.PNG|Jeff with his unused outfit and Bicycle examining a simplified Stonehenge Doctor Andonuts Concept.PNG|Jeff with his Bicycle and unused outfit near the original idea for Dr. Andonuts and his laboratory. Lake Tess Concept 1.PNG|A scene similar to the final EarthBound version; Jeff now has his regular outfit Jeffbrawl.jpg|Jeff in Brawl as an assist character. Category:Playable party members in EarthBound Category:EarthBound Characters Category:Inventors Category:Male Characters Category:Characters